


Spring, Summer, Winter and Fall

by demizorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Other, Songfic, kinda skajjdhkjfghdf, saiiboweek2018, tagged as other because kiibo is nb You Can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demizorua/pseuds/demizorua
Summary: Spring, summer, winter and fallKeep the world in timeSpinning around like a ballNever to unwind-Aphrodite’s Child-Written for Day 3 of Saiibo week, for the prompt “the four seasons”





	Spring, Summer, Winter and Fall

**I. SPRING**

_Cherry blossom girl_  
_I'll always be there for you_  
_That means no time to waste_  
_Whenever there's a chance_  
_Cherry blossom girl_

_-Air-_

“Shuichi! Look at the cherry blossoms!” Kiibo said, watching the trees rustle in the wind. He had never been functional enough to go see the cherry blossoms when they were in bloom, so this was his first time. He darted around excitedly, watching the trees in awe. Shuichi held onto his boyfriend’s hand, content to follow him around as his eyes sparkled with unrestrained joy.

The cherry blossoms were pretty, but Shuichi preferred his view to any other.

0o0o0

**II. SUMMER**

_The summer wind, came blowin' in from across the sea_  
_It lingered there to touch your hair and walk with me_  
_All summer long we sang a song and then we strolled that golden sand_  
_Two sweethearts and the summer wind_

_-Frank Sinatra-_

Shuichi gazed out over the ocean, eyes half-lidded. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze wash over him. After a moment, he turned to Kiibo, smiling sweetly, before the pair continued down the beach, hand in hand. Beside him, Kiibo silently took a picture, saving the image to his databanks. After all, the coastline would always be there. To him, Shuichi was far more beautiful.

0o0o0

**IV. WINTER**

_You and me_  
_Underneath the evergreen,_  
_Rosy cheeks,_  
_Holding hands while the snow is falling_

_-Joy Williams-_

The two waited beneath the low hanging tree for the gentle flurry to pass, huddled closely together. Shuichi held Kiibo’s hand close, shivering slightly. Kiibo looked over, poking his head out of the peach-colored scarf Shuichi had given him. Inching closer to the shivering detective, Kiibo enabled his heating function, not-so-subtly smiling at Shuichi’s flushed face.

0o0o0

**III. FALL**

_A fantabulous night to make romance_  
_'Neath the cover of October skies_  
_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_  
_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_-Van Morrison-_

Dried leaves crunched beneath their feet as the pair walked hand-in-hand, the cool fall air nipping at Shuichi’s face. Above them the trees rustled, multicolored leaves silently drifting down from the branches in the pale moonlight. Stars twinkled and shimmered, casting their soft light down on the peaceful couple, framing the night as a picturesque autumn scene. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of saiibo week on tumblr and twitter! My drawing made to accompany this can be found [here](https://demizoruart.tumblr.com/post/177023331345/saiibo-week-day-3-free-time-events-the-four), and it'd be much appreciated if you checked it out!


End file.
